WHAT ON EARTH
by KareGrace99
Summary: Daughter Of: Batman and Wonder Women (Bruce & Diana Wayne)


I was rushed into a room very quickly. I did not know what was wrong with me. All I new was one moment I was fighting the Joker and his gang and then next I'm on the ground.

A while later I woke up and was a bit droopy. And that I could feel someone that someone is holding hand. But I CAN"T SEEEEEE! I start to scream and panic.

"Why can't I see... someone help meee!" I start to scream louder and louder and cry... and then I recognize someones voice

"Shhh its going to be okay." it was my husbands voice Drew ... I heard people walking in I think were in a room cause I heard a door

"Is she okay?" I hear a female voice

"Dr...ew?" I start to feel for him he's the one that was holding my hand.. I start to calm down but I start crying "Why can't I see?" there was no response. I then start to get angrier "TELL ME WHY CAN'T I SEE." I was not angry I was more scared then ever. I felt Drew come near me he held me and I started to cry harder. There is only one reason Drew was not answering me and I new it. That he was frightened for me and could not tell me.

That I'm BLIND!

Just then I hear a familiar voice.

"Deanna." It was my father. I heard steps come closer to me and then someone hug me. I calmed down and then I blacked out.

A little while later I woke up... I felt around for Drew. But there was know where in sight. I mean that I could feel. I decided to get up and walk. I sat up and felt around my bed. Moving with my bed. ( I saw that in a movie ). I moved around in till I felt something familiar. My house coat. I slipped it on. Hoping that it was the right side. And then started walking for a wall with my hands way out. I found the wall and then felt a button I pushed it and it opened something the sound was familiar... It was a door. I'm in the Watch Tower! I pushed on the button and the door closed. I crouched on the floor my knees in my chess and started to breath heavy. I counted in my head over and over ..1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10... (and over an over) it was to help me calm down. After counting over and over the sound of the door opened.

"WHO"S THERE." I shouted I heard footsteps come over to me. And then I heard breathing and then a hand placed on my shoulder

"Deanna... what are you doing out of bed?" it was my Mothers voice "I was only gone a few minutes." I took her hand off my shoulder and hid my head in my chest."Deanna what's wrong?" Whats wrong? really? Whats wrong is that that I can't see and that your just acting like there is nothing wrong with me! But I would never say that to her. I just sat there and did not move talk or lift me head.

I must have fallen a sleep because the next thing I new I was feeling covers. I was laying down. I sat up.

"I'm so glad your awake." I did not recognize the voice "It's time to take your medicine."

"Who are you?" I said softly

"I'm your nurse for the night shift. My names Sal." I decided that I was done with not getting answers

"Well I'm not taking any medicine." I turned over and laid on my side away from her voice... I heard the door open and close. Good shes gone.

I thought.

A few minutes later she came back. I heard one more person tho. I kept quite.

"Deanna, I know your awake turn over so I can see.. you." it was J'ohn I turned over and sat up "Why are you not taking your medicine?" he said stern with me

I got up and felt for my house coat and found it. And slipped it on. I walked over to a wall with my hands out and felt around the wall. And then I walked forward with my hands still out. And then I felt J'ohn and felt for his arm. I grabbed his arm and hooked it with mine.

"Can we go on a walk?" I said politely he did not say anything but started walking at my pace. We walked out but I did not know where. I waited a while till we walked a while and then stopped unhooked arms and felt the wall and just moved with it. "You know while I was sitting and thinking today I realized something."

"What is that?"

"That know one wants to tell me I'm blind and how it happened." there was a long pause and I take my face to the wall and just stood there "What happened to me J'ohn?"

"You don't remember?"

"Would I be asking if I did?" I said rudely

"You were fighting the Joker alone. You were away from the others. Your Father I mean Batman... he was coming over to help you when the Joker shot some flower spray in your eyes... you fell from the building and onto the ground..."

"What are you telling me?"

"The spray has permanently Blinded you." I walk away from him using the wall... I just wanted to be alone. (But I could tell he was following me).

I am walking faster in faster stumbling here and there and bumping into people.. I start crying feeling sorry for myself. How stupid I was to get that in my eyes.

"Deanna?" I recognized the voice. It was my Sister in Law Zatanna I stop to turn to the wall and wipe my tears. Hopefully I don't look like I been crying. I turn around.

"Hey Zantanna." she comes over to me grabs my arm and links it

"I been looking for you. When you were't in your room I went to find J'ohn... I want to say that I feel awful about what happened to you." I got a little glad that someone is finely talking about it.. I'm sad I lost my sight. But I grown to accept it. It's happened and there is nothing I can do about it.

"Thanks."

A Little while later I'm sitting on the bed and just thinking (can't say I'm staring cause I cant stare anymore).

"Anyone home?" someone said knocking and coming in like a Flash of course I new it was the Flash (Wally)

"Hey Wally." I said gently and turning to the sound of his voice

"Hey I brought flowers your favorite." he said taking my hand and placing them on the stems. I smiled.

"Thanks." I sniffed them "Roses!... let me guess Red?" I could imagine his jaw dropping

"How did you know?"

"Like I could tell your jaw dropped?" he laughed and then kissed me on the cheek. I stood up and started walking to the window that was out to space and placed the flowers in there.

"How did you know there was a vase there?"

"I felt it earlier." I took it and walked to a sink and filled it with water and went to place it on my night stand next to the bed

"Man you know your way around here." I could tell he was smiling (since I been blind I been telling things like their expressions by the tone of their voice or something like that).

"Thanks." I smiled and then sat back down on the bed

"When do you get out of here?" he sat next to me and grabbed my hands

"I don't know..." Wally has been like in Uncle to me since I was a kid we did lots of fun things together. I grew up with his kids... and I always was apart of their family even tho my dad hated it and sometimes my Mom. But they never said I could not spend time with them.

"You doing okay kid? I mean... with ..."

"Me being Blind... yeah I'm okay. Thank you for asking. Drew has been feeling sorry for me. Mom does not mention it but treats me like a baby. Dad I have not really seen him since I think yesterday when I woke up for the first time. I just feel useless nothing to do. People treating me..."

"Differently?"

"Yeah." I sighed and then took my hands and felt his face... I smiled he was doing funny faces and I could imagine them. I even laughed a few times.

We talked for a long time and shared things like my feelings.H e cried I cried it was really a fun visit.

"I got to go now... I'm back on duty." he kissed me on the cheek

"What time is it?"

"4 AM."

"How long have you been here?" I asked standing up and stretching and yawning

"Since 1 AM.. here let me tuck you in..." I smiled. I got in bed and yawned again and he kissed me goodnight and before he left I fell asleep and he kissed me again. And then he said my favorite saying since I was a kid "Sleep tight don't let the Monsters get you!"

I woke up and Sat up and got up and moved around to find my house coat on the floor I slipped it on. And slipped my slippers on to.

"Morning Flower." I looked up and looked at the voice it was Drew. I smiled.

"Morning Sunshine!"I laughed and walked to him where I could remember his voice and I found him. I hugged him. "I've missed you. Where you been?"

"I've been here and there when you been sleeping."

"You should have woken me up."

"Its okay I been watching you sleep... I mean."

"Please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Watch your words. Its okay."

"I don't get what you mean."

"Sweetie. Just cause I am blind don't pick and choose your words. I am still the same person just a little bit different." I could tell he was smiling I took my hands and he was smiling. And I felt is face... and then I kissed him

"You know something I been plain blind my self." I smiled. He was the same old Drew.

Me and Drew spent he whole day since it was Saturday. Plus he did not have to work. (Daddy would have let him off even if it was not Saturday. The reason Drew was gone was because he was working. He saw no point on not working because he thought I was sleeping. And would need something do. He also new I would say your just wasting your time staring. When you could be doing something useful. (I would say that).

When we got back to the room. I started to yawn.

"I think you need some Rest." he said hugging me from behind I took his hands and started dancing and while we were dancing someone came in... and then I heard a crash of glass break

"Diana... wait." (Drew uses my mom and dads first name). he put his hands down and started to walk away I wanted to stop him and say I'll talk to her. But he has a good choice of words he can use. I got the broom and dust pan and started to swept up the glass as best as I could. (And trying not to get cut). Then I waited by doing my favorite thing of all knitting. I new it was a bit messy because I'm blind now. But I'll get the haang of it. I had music playing a bit loud so I did not know my mom had came in. I felt someone looking at me so I said...

"Who's there?" I heard I High Heels coming I new it was my mom "Want to sit?" she did and then she did not say a thing I continued knitting and then I heard her pause the music

"Nut Cracker?" Nut Cracker was my favorite since I was little. I use to be a Ballerina. Till mom enrolled me in Gymnastics... I got so angry at her but I enjoyed Gymnastics too but I missed being a Ballerina...

"Yes it it."

"I wanted to say... I'm sorry. Andrew (Andrew is Drew's full name but I am the only that calls him Drew) explained your feelings towards how people are treating you. I just felt I was part of the blame of your blindness." my mom had said and then I gasped

"KNOW ONE AND I MEAN KNOW ONE can be blamed except the Joker himself." my Mother and I cried and hugged each other... (I'm glad that even tho families have their nit picks they make up). I believe Flash had some small part in talking to Drew... But I love Wally for it. If he did.

"You know something your horrible at Knitting. And I mean that the best way I know how to tell you!"

"I think your right." I sighed "There goes knitting." I held it up and threw it across the room and we laughed

I'm so glad that my Mother and Drew turned around.

I may show that I am getting the hang of my deep down I hurt. I just hope that someday I will feel happiness again. But that day may never come.

And I have someone to thank for that. The when I get my hands on him he will pay for what he has done to me. I mean it I will punish him one way or the tho I'm blind. I can make him pay.

**\- Dear Readers, **

**(Every 2 Chapters Or so. I will be answering your questions at the end. So please leave comments and I will answer them!) **

**If you like this story please do let me know what you like about it or if you have suggestions. I always love hearing from you guys!**

**Please be polite in what you say; Because I am a person just like you and I have feelings and I make mistakes. **

**I hope you have enjoyed reading this story so far. Please let me know down below if you would like me to continue this. :)**

**And if you have suggestions on how I should make it more interesting or something like that! **

**-Your fellow writer- **

**\- Winter Prairie -**


End file.
